


Total Knockout

by inallherstarkness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Another fic starring the ML BG characters, Another one bites the dust, F/M, RIP Rony's Phone, injured!Rony, prune and rony have taken over my life i swear, took me forever to finish this omfg, with an appearance from the BG King himself!, worried!Prune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rony finally asked Prune on a real date! And then an akuma villain attacked and everything comes tumbling down...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Knockout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The BG Twitter Community of ML](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+BG+Twitter+Community+of+ML).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and am not affiliated with it in any way. I leave all that in Hawkdaddy's capable hands.

It had taken every bit of courage he had built up, but Rony had managed to ask Prune out today. They were having a wonderful time together too. They had browsed a few shops, gone to a nice little café, and had even stopped in the Dupain-Cheng bakery where he bought her a specially made treat he’d pre-ordered. He had blushed at the smile Mrs. Dupain-Cheng had shot his way though. Everything was great, just being together while walking and talking…

…until they got caught up in the akuma attack.

They didn’t know what had caused Dandy Lion to get akumatized and didn’t have time to care, they were too busy trying to not get hit by the debris that was falling down from the buildings he was destroying. Rony caught a glimpse of Ladybug and Chat Noir jumping by and stopped for a second in admiration. Their teamwork was seamless; he wished he could get a good photograph of them; it would be the best thing of his life even if he never took another picture again. 

However, his distraction almost got him killed as Prune, with a shout of his name, had to grab his hand and pull him away from a chunk of plummeting siding.

“Rony!” Prune chastised. “You can’t get distracted right now or you could get hurt or worse! I’d rather not see you with your head caved in!”  
“I’m sorry, Prune,” he replied, hanging his head. He looked up at their surroundings; they were in the entrance of a flower shop. “I think we should be okay here though! I mean, what kind of villain would attack a florist?” He smiled encouragingly, trying to lessen her worry.  
She smiled back, though there was still a hint of concern in her blue eyes. “I guess not but there have been stranger ones. I mean, just last week there wa-“  
“PRUNE, LOOK OUT!” Rony shouted, cutting her off with a tackle to bring her down as the villain smashed into the front of the flower shop.

Everything went black for a few minutes before Prune, coughing in an attempt to clear the dust from her throat, tried to sit up only to find her boyfriend still had her pinned. 

“Rony, I think you can get off me now,” she said, nudging his shoulder as she looked around. “Geez, look at this place. It’s a disaster area.”

She was right, the shop had been completely destroyed and taking a closer look, she realized they wouldn’t be getting out of there on their own. The roof had partly caved in, the walls were leaning inwards precariously, and the entryway where they had been standing moments earlier had completely collapsed. If Rony hadn’t pushed them inside, they would both be dead.

This information brought with it the realization that the weight on top of her still hadn’t moved. Prune felt nerves creeping up on her but held them back until she could make certain of what, if anything, was wrong with the boy lying prone against her.  
“Rony,” she called his name, nudging his shoulder again. “Rony? Are you all right?”

The blonde managed to roll him over off of herself and, using the little bit of light that spilled in from some of the cracks, looked him over. The ginger was definitely unconscious but that didn’t worry her nearly as much as did the blood she could see trickling from his head.  
“Oh, Rony, you foolish, reckless, brave idiot,” she whispered, pulling his head onto her lap. She leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you but you know I’m going to be upset with you when you wake up.” She reached into her pocket, searching for her phone and pulling it out only to groan as she saw that it was broken.  
“Damn it,” she muttered, biting her thumb as the worry started to take over her mind. Rony’s head on her lap felt even heavier.

Her mind started racing. She knew they would probably be fine once Ladybug repaired everything but she didn’t want to wait that long and she couldn’t be certain if that magic extended to physical injuries that weren’t directly caused by the villain. Someone outside probably already called in the emergency but they wouldn’t know the full extent of the situation until after they got here and then there would be more waiting and Rony’s injury could be more severe than she knew and he might-

“No, stop that, Prune,” she scolded herself, shaking her head roughly to clear the pessimistic thoughts. She set the ginger head gently on the ground again, ignoring the blood that smeared her hands as she searched his pockets for his phone. He made a point to never be without it unless there was no other choice. “You’ll have a new record if this one is broken too, Gingersnap,” she said with amusement. “What number would it be now? Fifty-one broken phones? You’re so clumsy.” She found it, pulled it out, and let out a breath of relief as the screen lit up to reveal… 

“Damn it!” she swore again when she saw the box asking for a password. “No, think. It’s Rony, how hard could it be to guess?”

A minute later and she has to hold herself back from chucking the device into what was left of the wall.  
“You’re too smart on the weirdest things,” she told him.

As if he heard her, Rony stirred before finally cracking his eyes open, only to shut them again and put a hand against his head with a groan.  
“Rony!” Prune gasped, abandoning the phone and quickly scooting in his direction to stabilize him as he tried to sit up. “I don’t know if you should be sitting up right now. You got a good size knock on the head when you saved us.”  
“Prune?” The redhead asked, disoriented and trying to focus his blurry vision on their dim surroundings. “Wh-What happened? My head hurts and-agh!” He cried out in pain and bent over towards his leg.  
Prune followed his gaze and cursed to herself for not noticing sooner. His right leg had been pinned under a display case but what made it worse was the fact that on top of the case was what seemed to be left of the west wall. The spreading pool of red beneath Rony’s appendage didn’t lead to anything good either. If the leg wasn’t broken, it was definitely cut from the shattered glass surrounding it.

His green eyes were wide with growing panic and fear as he became more aware of what was going on. His head turned swiftly as he took in everything around them and his breathing quickened. He suddenly whipped around in her direction with a look of such fear it clenched her heart.  
“Prune, are you hurt!?” he blurted out, reaching for her in order to look her over.  
Tears suddenly threatened to fall from her blue orbs at the simple question. He’s the one bleeding top and bottom and he’s asking if she’s okay. How did such a kind, foolish boy fall for her of all people?  
“I’m fine, a lot better than you at least,” she replied, sniffing and wiping the water from her eyes.  
“A-Are you sure? It doesn’t hurt anywhere?”  
‘Just my heart but that has nothing to do with a physical injury,’ she thought, shaking her head in answer to his questions.  
“I’m all right, cookie,” she said aloud, using his nickname to further reassure him.

He sank back with a look of such relief and happiness at her answer that she felt her eyes water again. She blinked them back in favor of trying to stop his bleeding though. Now that he was awake and moving, the bleeding from his head had gotten worse and that leg really worried her. 

“I’m sorry about this but I’ll get you a new one later,” she said before ripping the sleeves off his shirt. “I want to bandage up that head wound and, if possible, we should see if we can get your leg out of there.”  
Rony gave a small smile, comforted by the fact that Prune was acting like her normal self despite their situation. “Thank you, Prune,” he said softly. “And I’m sorry.”  
His girlfriend paused in her tying of the sleeve around his head to look at him with puzzlement. “What do you have to be sorry for?”  
“If I hadn’t pushed us inside here we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
“You don’t need to say sorry for that. We’re alive, that’s all that matters right now.”  
“But-“  
“No. Even if we’re stuck in here, it won’t be for long. Ladybug and Chat Noir will defeat that guy and we’ll be fine.”  
“Yeah, you’re right! They always come through for us.” Rony reached for his pocket to get his phone but frowned when he noticed it missing. “Prune, have you seen my phone?”  
She gasped as she remembered what she’d been trying to do before he woke up. “Yeah, give me a sec while I finish tying this off. It’s a little short so I’m having some trouble. I was going to call 112 so they would know what’s going on here.”

She finished her patch job and grabbed the cell from where she’d left it but as she was crawling back over to Rony the rubble groaned and both of them looked up only to see that the ceiling was collapsing even more. Green eyes met blue in fear just before a piece fell, separating them.

“Prune!” Rony shouted, panicked. “Are you alright?! Can you hear me!?”  
Her reply came through muffled but he sighed in relief once more to hear, “I’m okay, it missed me. I’m gonna use the phone now, just relax.”  
“I’m glad you’re okay but it’s a little hard to relax,” he muttered, wincing as the pressure increased on his leg. That shift hadn’t helped that matter at all. “Please hurry, Ladybug.”

Prune hadn’t wanted Rony to have anything else to worry about but now she sighed as she looked down at where the remains of his phone lay half buried under the new additions to their concrete prison.  
“Guess that makes 51,” she muttered wryly, trying to find some humor in their situation. “What’s taking our heroes so long?”

No sooner had the couple uttered those questions then there was the sound of sirens outside. They both looked toward the noise with hope, hearing them get louder as they got closer.  
“You hear that, Prune?” Rony called. “You did it! They came really fast too!”  
“Yeah, that’s amazing,” she called back, smiling to herself.  
Even getting buried alive, knocked on the head, and having his leg crushed, he could still be so optimistic.  
“You never cease to astound me,” she whispered. Was there something different about his voice that time though? She shook her head, it had to be the wall of rock between them.

It wasn’t long before the rescue workers were able to converse with them. The first thing Prune shouted back when she heard the voices was the fact that Rony was injured pretty badly but they assured her that an ambulance was already there on standby.  
“Someone called in the situation right after it happened,” informed one of the workers, it sounded like a man. “Sorry it took so long, we’ll get you two out of there asap. Don’t you worry.”  
“You hear that, Rony? You’re going to be just fine!” Prune exclaimed with a smile…only to have that smile disappear as quickly as it came when there was no answer. “Rony?” she called out with worry. “Rony!”

When there was still no answer, she directed her voice at the rescue workers, her fear for the one most precious to her growing with every moment she didn’t hear anything from the other side. “Hurry up! You need to help him! He was bleeding really bad!”  
His unconscious bloody face flashed before her mind’s eye and her imagination conjured the horrible image of him having bled to death by the time they were saved. Her blonde hair whipped around her face in a dusty halo as she violently shook that image from her mind. 

“I shouldn’t have gone for the phone. I should have stayed with him. Stupid, Prune, stupid stupid!” she berated herself. That was when another awful thought occurred to her. What would she tell Tony and Redony? They’ll hate her forever, she’d gotten their brother seriously hurt…possibly even worse!

She was working herself up, her mind spinning a new scenario every second. Her hands covered her mouth to muffle the sob that crept up her throat. The distraught girl was so caught up in her nightmarish imaginings that she didn’t even notice the fact that the building was repaired suddenly and the rescue workers were swarming in until someone touched her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay now, you’re going to be just fine,” the female EMT said in a calm soothing tone.  
Prune only shook her head, it wasn’t her that deserved or needed any assistance. “Rony,” she croaked out, looking around through her blurred vision for a glimpse of that bright hair. “My boyfriend…he was hurt.”  
“He’s going to be all right,” the EMT answered with a kind smile. “Would you like to see him?”  
She couldn’t nod her head fast enough, rushing to stand against the supporting hand under her arm. “Where is he?”  
“Mike, hold up, this is the boy’s girlfriend,” her helper called.

Two men leading out a stretcher stopped for a minute, one of them looking irritated. “C’mon, Sue, make it quick. We need to get him help, he’s lost a lot of blood.”  
Prune rushed over, she just needed to see his face. She had to be sure he was okay. 

His face was pale, causing the dirt and dust on it to stand out like ugly bruises. His head was wrapped in white gauze but there were still streaks of dried blood crusted down his cheek. Her eyes wandered to his leg but the blanket strapped over top of him obstructed her view. 

“Can I go with him?” she asked plaintively, not looking up from her world lying in front of her.  
“No, but you can ride in one of the cruisers to the hospital with us just to look you over,” the one on the other end from Mike spoke up.

After watching Rony get rolled into the back of the ambulance and rushed away with sirens blaring, everything was a blur for Prune. People tried to ask her questions, cameras flashed as they took her picture but none of it mattered. She just wanted to know about Rony.

Now she found herself sitting in a waiting room, waiting for news. She sat quietly, not looking up from her hands even when Tony and Redony came rushing in. Redony’s dark complexion looked lighter than usual and Tony’s black hair looked even darker against his face that was white in distress. Meeting their eyes was something impossible right now.  
“Prune, have you heard anything?” Tony asked, a frown furrowing his brow.  
She just shook her head silently. An apology was something they deserved but her mouth wouldn’t work.  
“That idiot brother,” Redony muttered. The youngest of the triplets was trying to look angry but anyone could see that he really was concerned.  
“We don’t know what happened, Red. We shouldn’t jump to conclusions just yet,” Tony remarked with a forced calm. The oldest turned again to Prune, crouching down in an attempt to see her face. “Whatever happened, we don’t blame you, Prune. Rony is gonna be Rony no matter what.”  
“Yeah, so stop beating yourself up already,” Redony stated. “Will you tell us what happened already?”

Hearing they didn’t think it was her fault caused a wave of relief to wash over her which seemed to break the dam behind her eyes as tears came unbidden and spilled down her cheeks. Tony hugged her and let her cry against his shoulder until she couldn’t cry anymore. She pulled away with a sniffle, wiping at her damp, puffy, red eyes.  
It was then the doctor decided to finally show up. She was a tall woman with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and her face would have looked quite severe if not for the warm brown eyes that looked at them with reassuring sympathy.  
“Family of Rony Macaroni?”

At this they all immediately jumped up and rushed over, clamoring for news on the redhead.  
“Calm down, please!” the doctor said, raising her hands to make space. “He’ll be all right. His injuries weren’t that serious but we’ll be keeping him for observation for a couple days.”  
“What about his leg? Is it broken?” Prune asked, face pinched with apprehension.  
“There was a hairline fracture and he did need stitches for some of the cuts from the glass. He also has a mild concussion being hit with debris. Other than that and some anemia due to bloodloss, he’s going to be perfectly fine. Like I said, we’ll keep him under observation for a couple days and then he should be able to go home. However, he’ll have to stay off his leg for at least 6 weeks and to help with the concussion he should stay away from screens and it would be best if he stayed in a dark environment for at least a few days.”  
“We understand, Dr…” Tony trailed off.  
“I apologize, I’m Dr. Rhoswen, excuse my slip in manners.”  
“It’s fine, thanks doc,” Redony spoke up.  
“Can we see him now?” Prune asked softly.  
“Of course, he’s right this way.”

The doctor led them to a room at the end of the hallway that was dimly lit, the only sounds in the room the soft beeping of the machines and Rony’s quiet breathing. Prune rushed over to his side, stroking his soft hair as she looked him over once more.  
His face was still pale compared to his usual glowing complexion but it looked better and the dirt and blood on his face were gone, there was a bandage wrapped around his head but then she looked down at his right leg but the stitches they were informed of were covered by more gauze.  
“It’s to keep them from getting infected,” Dr. Rhoswen said, sensing her question. “He’s going to be all right, miss. I’ll take my leave now.”  
Tony and Redony were on the other side of the bed and they nodded their thanks as the doctor left.

“Geez, you look like hell,” Redony muttered, frowning.  
“I’m just glad it’s nothing more serious than it is,” Tony retorted. “He’s extremely lucky to get away with such minor injuries.”  
“It’s my fault he’s hurt in the first place,” Prune confessed, still stroking Rony’s hair. “He protected me when the building was falling and that’s how he wound up like this…”  
“Prune, it’s not your fault. That’s just Rony,” Redony told her. “Seriously, when were around 7 or so he protected me from a mad dog that had chewed through its leash and was running around our neighborhood. I thought the thing was gonna maul him to death, it terrified me. But you know what he asked even though the idiot was all scratched and bitten? He asked-“  
“Are you okay?” Prune finished for him.  
He offered her a wry grin. “Yeah. Like I said, that’s just Rony. He may be a bit of an idiot, he’s certainly a huge airhead but, when it counts, he won’t hesitate to help someone with no thought about himself.”  
“It’s one of the biggest reasons we love him so much but at the same time are so worried about him all the time,” Tony said with a smile, swiping some of his dark hair out of his face as he looked down at his younger triplet. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” croaked a groggy voice and the three standing around the bed shared a glance before looking down to see light green eyes peering up at them with a sleepy smile. “Hi everyone.”

Prune cupped his face in her hands and said in a firm voice that contradicted her gentle hold, “Don’t you ever do that to me again. You scared me to death, cookie!” Tears pricked at her eyes again as she finished and she let her head fall to rest on his shoulder. Rony was shocked but brought his arms up around her despite the various wires emerging from them.  
“I’m sorry, Prubear,” he murmured, his own eyes watering at making her so upset. It was a rare occurrence for Prune to cry so he must have really scared her this time. “It won’t happen again.”

Tony poked Redony in the chest and, with a look, motioned for them to leave the room. Redony rolled his eyes but stayed quiet and followed his brother, giving the one on the bed a wink and a thumbs up. The blush that bloomed from that action nearly caused him to double over laughing. Rony was too fun to mess with.

The couple sat in silence for a while after the other two cleared the room. Prune keeping her face hidden in Rony’s shoulder even though she’d finished crying with him just smoothing her hair.  
“I’m sorry I scared you, Prune,” the ginger finally said to break the silence.  
“…You’re forgiven, cookie,” she answered quietly, finally pulling away to look at him again. Her eyes are red-rimmed from crying but she offered a small smile.  
He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, cheeks flushing suddenly. Prune tilted her head in question but he shook his head.  
Then those soft green eyes lit with determination and he opened his mouth again, this time saying, “I love you, Prune.”  
He turned redder than ever, his blush spreading all the way to the tops of his ears and Prune found it the most adorable thing. She smiled wider and returned his words.  
“I love you too, Rony.”  
He kissed her then, a first for him as Prune was generally the one to initiate the more intimate gestures, but she loved it and responded in kind, cupping his face in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really happy with how this went! Thank you for reading!  
> Yes, I let Jules take the role of Dandy Lion. LOL. He was on a rampage against flower shops because, idk, the only real picture I've seen of him is with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I guess the poor guy got turned down. :(


End file.
